ujaen2umeafandomcom_es-20200214-history
FélixAC
The swedish adventure is over now. Desde mi habitación ubedí puedo sentir cómo donde había, ya no hay; lo que era, ya no es; donde había mucho que escribir, ya sólo hay una hoja en blanco. Pero oh!, espera, algunos pequeños recuerdos centellean aún: *'Viajes:' **Laponia: Lo organizaba el buddy program pero no pude ir (resfriado). No costaba mucho, al fin y al cabo es un finde de acampada, pero marcó el momento (1ª semana octubre creo) de comprar ropa de invierno: en la reunión te daban una lista de ropa recomendable y de las cosas que podías alquilar en el Iksu. También la gente alquila coche para ir por su cuenta. **SanPetersburgo: Creo que desde el buddy program me llegó el aviso de que todos los años un profesor (Lennarth) organiza un viaje a San Petersburgo. Se concretó una reunión tal día. Fui al edificio de humanidades con Carmen y Clement y se dijo que el precio eran unos 300 euros, más otros 25 si querías (!sí!) asistir a un ballet ruso; puesto que Rusia no pertenece a la EU, traía unas fotocopias para tramitar el sello de visado en tu pasaporte (documento éste que pedí en España, el verano antes de irme, según https://www.citapreviadnie.es/citaPreviaDniExp/ y me costó 20 euros quizás; lo había traído precisamente por si me daba por salir de la unión europea). Por esos miserables 300 euros, tuve quizás los cinco mejores días de la erasmus; básicamente el primero tenías 8 horas de bus a Estocolmo (oportunidad para ver ese megabosque de coníferas que es Suecia), una noche en un mega Ferri a Helsinki, otras cinco horas de bus por Finlandia y la frontera con Rusia hasta llegar San Petersburgo. Allí te quedaba el resto del segundo día, un tercer día (el del ballet), un cuarto día (el del Hermitage) y al quinto deshacer lo hecho (todo igual pero en orden inverso). Merece la pena de largo; si no puedes ir en otoño, algunas veces según la demanda se ha hecho otro cerca de la primavera (marzo), pero no es seguro. En mi caso fui en Marzo por unos problemas que tuve antes, y creo que en Marzo encuentras todo nevado, más idílico que en el de Otoño... pero sólo éste se hace seguro. También se puede ir dos veces, no? Todo en San Petersburgo me pareció colosal: la belleza de las petersburguesas (en cada acera, en cada vagón de metro... uahu!), el metro, la majestuosidad de los edificios, el cementerio frente al hotel (Moscow...) todo genial y con un ambiente muy bueno entre la gente. Incluso encontré "Crimen y Castigo", que transcurre allí, en español. **Estocolmo: A estocolmo se va: **#Porque quieres salir del país: el aeropuerto de Umea no es internacional, el de Estocolmo sí (claro) así que sumas 45 euros en cada sentido por este problema. **#Por visitar Estocolmo y alrededores. http://forum.sweetsweden.com/ http://blog.sweetsweden.com/viajes/opciones-de-alojamiento-barato-en-suecia-i Algo más sobre alojamiento y lugares que recopilé, aquí. **Compañías aéreas: Había una low-cost que operaba en los países nórdicos (Starling) pero cerró en 2009. A finales del 2010 parece que ryanair volará a Estocolmo, noticia aquí. Dejando aparte las low-cost, tenemos a SAS (Scandinavian Airlines). Con la SAS me costó cerca de 300 euros el viaje de ida: Madrid-Copenague-Estocolmo-Umea... 3 vuelos pero bien, que hay que aprender a moverse por los aeropuertos. En barajas la SAS estaba en la T2 con oficinas de checking 537-553 (eran compartidas con Spanair, que existía por entonces y de hecho hasta Copenague ibas en un avión de Spanair). Supongo que en Umea sólo la SAS opera... pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. **¿Está ésto de Umea realmente lejos? Bueno, ésto es relativo, pero sí puedo comentar una situación en que lo vi así: en mi bache personal de Otoño, hubo momentos en que estuve algo de bajona, momentos como ése que en España se solucionan yéndote el fin de semana (o la semana entera, no sé) a tu pueblo o de visita, son aquí los momentos en que te puedes sentir encerrado y sin escapatoria: un viaje de ida y vuelta es muuuuyy caro (y ojo que si lo compras entonces ya es un día, como decía ésto es relativo, estás "al lado" pero quizás no puedas costear el viaje). Así, según como crea uno que va a encajar o desenvolverse puede estar bien preveer un viaje extra a casa para darse un "baño de relatividad", o contar con gente que te vaya a visitar. *'Asignaturas:' Yo sólo pude convalidar 6 créditos de optativas porque lo que me quedaba (poco) no entraba dentro de este esquema ya: es de informática de lo que hay mucho, de telemática y en inglés hay más bien poco, de electrónica quizás hay algo en Sueco. No obstante, ésto es lo que decidí cursar: **Dynamic Websites 2010: Yo me cogí una asignatura de desarrollo web en PHP/mySQL que al final resultó ser no presencial (por internet). De iniciación, aunque gorda (15ECTS, bastantes horas programando aunque no muy difícil si tienes algo de experiencia). Juzgable aquí: webdyn.zip **English A for international students and free movers: Las de inglés fueron sencillas, les dedicaba la tarde del domingo y el lunes a las 15:30 iba para allá hasta las 17h más o menos. Si estás muy interesado te dan cuentas en los laboratorios para que practiques por tu cuenta con programas especiales. Para mi era pesado hacer las redacciones, pero se sacan; lo más difícil es no faltar en más de dos ocasiones (entre excursiones etc puede ocurrir fácil, y es el motivo por el que no aprobé la versión del segundo cuatrimestre de esta asignatura -me decidí a favor del viaje a San Petersburgo-). **Economics A1: Son cuatro asignaturas para iniciarse en economía, cada una dura un mes, de forma que la última asignatura queda partida por la navidad. En inglés no es fácil, no sólo no te suenan los conceptos sino que tampoco te es familiar el vocabulario. En español sería una asignatura normal, así que si ya sabes algo la cosa cambia, supongo. Se da Microeconomía con "Perloff" como libro que seguir (la micro es muy interesante, en verdad es un modelo en el que caben muchas situaciones, lo de menos es que lo puedas aplicar al dinero y tal, valga como ejemplo ésto). A continuación se da la aplicación al comercio internacional (estuve malo y al final no la seguí), luego Macroeconomía con "Case, Fair" como libro que seguir (ésto sí que es sobre el PIB, la inflación, el paro... me tocó hacer un trabajo con exposición oral sobre el desarrollo del producto interior bruto en Suecia y Austria), y por último políticas económicas en economías abiertas (que duró hasta después de navidad, luego apenas la cursé pues me quedé a hacer un exámen de los de Febrero en España). Bue, un buen rockandrolleador en Jaén también lo será en Umea... P.D.: Post Maritess: streaptease de la ciudad de umea y uni según una sueca muy maja de allí; también este blog habla en español sobre Suecia en general blog.sweetsweden.com /Hej Do